Past,Present and Future
by kikyo-haters2004
Summary: summary inside...too long for here anyways rated r for language maybe some gore and dare i say it?LEMON


Inu Yasha lives in the feudal era. Kagome disappered living him with their daughter.Who disappeared when she was ten.Who are these kids? Why do they have his familys crest mixed with Kagome's? Where did Kagome and her two sisters go to?  
  
Disclaimer:Konno Mika sama & Konno Kari do not own Inu Yasha... happy!!?!?!!  
  
{mind comunication} "talking" 'thoughts' *actions*  
  
~~~~~Inu Yasha's pov~~~~~  
  
'damn those elves still chasing me......why are they chasing me anyways?' Inu Yasha thought as he hid in some trees. 'one looks so much like a girl version of Sesshoumaru and the other one of Mika....Kagome's twin..Damn it Kagome do you know who these people are?' He asked looking to the sky.  
  
Kagome had died awhile ago leaving him with is daughter who disappeared when she was 10 she should be 15 now.  
  
Inu Yasha sensed that they stopped turned around and left.  
  
~~~~Normal Pov~~~~~  
  
He jumped from the tree. But unknown to him they were right behind him. He felt a sword to his back. 'Shit i'm caught' He mentally cursed.  
  
"Hikatsu you were right he fell for it...." A girl with silver hair said looking not so happy.She had tan Skin and Green eyes. But Inu Yasha could not see her because she was behind him.  
  
"Aren't i always right?" Hikatsu smirked. She had long red hair and milky white skin and molten eyes that glinted with mischeif. She jumped off a pure black unicorn and held a red crystal dagger to his throat.  
  
"Be careful sister...he said he wanted him alive..." She said smoothly directing her horse in front which turned out to be a pure white unicorn. "Call setsune.." Hikatsu demanded.  
  
"Hai sister...." She did a high pitched whistle that hurt Inu Yasha's sensitive ears. Just then a beautiful black horse with white mane and tail came trotting up. Hikatsu tied Inu Yasha's hands with Elven silk,The stongest silk known to Youkai and Man kind alike.  
  
Hitomi whispered in the horses ear. The horse nodded and layed down and Hikatsu sat Inu Yasha on the horses back.They got back on there Unicorns riding bare back. (for those of you who don't know...it hurts a whole hell of alot unless your use to it..guys are better off not trying it...it will hurt your genitals)  
  
{hitomi-why does he look like the Lord?} {Hikatsu-He smells like his brother..you know the Hanyou he talks about} {hitomi-Lord was right he is a disgrace} Hikatsu shot her a dirty look {Hikatsu-do not talk about family this way!honestly!Elves do not talk dirty about others even if they can't hear you!what would mother say to this!} {Hitomi-sorry sister....Its just he always is not so happy about him} {Hikatsu-thats no reason} Hikatsu sent her a disapproving glare  
  
Inu Yasha was throughly confused. He was being captured by elves. Who the fuck was the he? that they were talking about.  
  
'who is he?' Inu Yasha thought solmenly.  
  
"You will find out soon enough..." Hikatsu said cooly.  
  
"Did you just read my thoughts?!!?!" Inu yasha growled. "Yes I did...he gave me permission so I could patrol for any thoughts of escaping...." Hikatsu answered cooly. Then she stopped as her elf ears picked something up as did Hitomi's.  
  
"Are you a good fighter?" Hikatsu asked get off her horse unseathing her sword having her quvier and bow slung over her shoulder.  
  
"Yes!I defeated Naraku" Inu Yasha was interrupted by Hikatsu "with your sword which your stupidly forgot!" She scoffed. Hitomi quckly untied him and tossed him her sword. Hikatsu tossed Hitomi her sword and got her bow ready.  
  
Just then a pack of wolves came into the clearing lead by Kouga. Hikatsu aimed and a purple glow surrounded the arrow as it flew and hit some wolves.  
  
"Kouga what do ya want ya stupid wolf?!!?" Inu Yasha growled through clenched teeth. "Where's my woman mutt?!!?!" Kouga growled.  
  
"Leave this forest!You are a threat!Leave now and you and your pack will not be terminated!" Hikatsu said. Her eyes had gone white no pupils or anything just white as did Hitomi's.  
  
"Where have ya been!she been gone for 15 years!" inu yasha growled.  
  
"Leave now or you will be terminated along with you pack!" Hitomi commanded.  
  
"Who are you two?!?!" kouga looked bewildered.  
  
"We are guardians of the forest and realems. You are currently a threat and must leave!" Hikatsu ordered. That scared the wolfs and they ran and Kouga quickly followed.  
  
Hikatsu took a black staff from a tree. She tapped it twice againest a giant boulder. The bouldr dissapeared and it was a tunnel. Hikatsu whispered in all three horses ears they nodded and took off into the woods. Hikatsu and Hitomi walked into the tunnel leading Inu yasha with a torch they gave him. Before they left they said  
  
"go to the end of the tunnel when you reach the end stick the torch in it its holder and the door will open and you will meet him."  
  
"Who the fuck wants me?" Inu Yasha growled. But it was too late they were gone.  
  
~~~~throne room~~~~  
  
"Mi' Lord he shall be here soon.." Hitomi said respectfully. "Yes he shall be here....Would you like me to fetch her?" Hikatsu said in a deep bow revealing a sun that had a cresent moon within it that was in the junction between her neck and shoulder. Hitomi bowed as well reavaling hers. It was on her lower back.  
  
"No.. later..." He comanded. "Go and Guard the portal so no one can enter..."He commanded.  
  
"Yes Lord" They bowed respectivily and left.  
  
~~~~tunnel~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha got to the end after bumping into practically every wall even if he had the torch.  
  
He stuck it in the holder and teh door flew open.  
  
No other than Sesshoumaru was sitting in the throne.  
  
"Hello little brother..."  
  
"......"  
  
authors note:review and let me kno watcha think?this is a joint account that i share with a friend she will help me with this story and i her in this story!after all its an idea that we toss back and forth.....soooo review  
  
Ja Kari  
Mika 


End file.
